A Bright Future
by potat lasaro
Summary: Following their victory over IDEAL, everyone has gone their own ways to continue working towards their dreams. Though for one man, he has finally acomplished it but at a cost, one that all his friends were willing to pay. But sometimes a victory also has a few losses amongst it. Ancienverse one-shot. Takes place after Love in the Time of Tomorrow


**Hello everyone and welcome to a different kind of story. It must be a surprise seeing that Master Quest hasn't been updated in a few weeks, but today is February 25****th****, the third anniversary of when Love in the Time of Teamwork was uploaded to the site and created what would later be known as the Ancienverse, a universe of Amourshipping stories that contained two trilogies, countless one-shots, a marriage story and Love in the Time of Tomorrow which concluded the series. Now, I wanted to write a one-shot due to this being the third anniversary and with Epicocity's permission here it is. It goes without saying that all the OCs belong to Epicocity**

**For those of you who haven't read the series yet I recommend you do. Even if you don't like the Amourshipping aspect there is still plenty from a story point of view that will keep you interested and coming back for more. But for now, here's the one-shot that takes place following Tomorrow's climax so there are SPOILERS to it and the rest of the series.**

**A Bright Future**

* * *

The wind died down quickly as Aidan glanced between the two paths before their small group. It hadn't been long since their victory over IDEAL and despite the League offering to fly them all back to Nova Town, Aidan had asked to be let off at a different location. The familiar area brought a small smile to his face, but not one of joy; instead a bit of him felt as if he were saying goodbye for the final time.

"Don't forget that it's tonight," Seamus stated, the boy keeping his eyes on his father. Aidan nodded, but mostly ignored his son. Not out of a lack of caring but rather he had a few words for the pilot of their helicopter.

"You'll be back after dropping Seamus and the others off, correct?" Aidan asked the pilot, the helicopter coming to soft landing as it touched down against the dirt and grass present. Casting a glance back at the other passengers, his son's eyes glued onto him; as if they still held a bit of worry that he wouldn't return home like he promised. Aidan couldn't blame him for it though, not since he had been away for almost his entire life so far. But now was different, there was something he had to do before he could return home to his family.

"Of course. The League told me to do as you ask; so once I drop the others off at Nova Town I'll return immediately," the pilot spoke. Aidan nodded before adjusting his glasses, the man watching as Christopher placed a reassuring hand onto Seamus' shoulder. They were all exhausted after the last few days fighting against IDEAL but the action proved to be enough to calm Seamus. The boy appearing to give a light smile to his dad before a sigh escaped his lips. Without another word, the helicopter's blades began to spun, the vehicle being lifted off the ground by the sudden propulsion as it lifted high into the sky. Aidan stood there for a few moments, watching as the metal device vanished into the distance. Nothing in the area disturbing the silence that fell amongst him. Not even the wild Pokémon made a noise as Aidan started his trek towards the familiar area.

The woods before him were all Aidan needed to see to know he was on the right path; the trial his feet were now following having been sketched into his memory from all the trips they had done. Only difference being this time he didn't have anyone waiting at the usual spot. The sounds of rushing water entered his ear drums, the older man recognizing the waterfall as he finally reached his destination.

For a moment his mind played tricks with him, Aidan picturing his old comrades sitting around as the waterfalls crashed in the distance. But with a shake of his head they were gone, the man knowing better than to try and trick himself; they wouldn't have wanted him to hold on like that.

"It's kind of depressing here," a new voice stated, Aidan turning quickly as Banette emerged from the shadows. The duo were on the defensive only to lower their guards when the voice appeared to belong to the blonde haired girl that helped him fight IDEAL. Astrid he believed her name to be. Realizing her mistake, the young trainer ruffled some of her hair out of embarrassment before she took a few steps forward.

"Sorry...I saw you walking through here and I figured you may want some company."

"I thought you were going to travel with Ash and Serena?"

Astrid shifted the small backpack on her person, Absol letting a slight moan escape its lips as its trainer stared out ahead towards the waterfalls. Aidan could tell something was bugging her, as if she had promised something to not only herself but another; and yet she still had a hard time fulfilling that promise.

"They said it'll be a bit before we get going," Astrid explained while Absol laid across the ground. The Dark-Type looking to be drained despite having a few days to rest. "I figured Ash would want to swing by Pallet Town after all of this and no doubt Serena would want to see her mother.

"So I've just been traveling Kalos until they call me. I had nothing better to do and it beats just sitting around some place."

"Yeah..." Aidan responded, the man dropping his own bag to the ground. "It's best to stay active at this time, until it stops hurting so much.

"But the truth is, that pain never truly goes away. I've had to see too many of my friends and coworkers die across several missions that spanned who knows how many years at this point and the loss of them has never really left me," the man stated, taking his glasses off for a moment to clean them. Some mist from the waterfall having smudged against the glass and making it hard to see from them. "And then when the person who caused this pain is stopped you still don't feel fully satisfied cause you'll never get back what you lost. They're gone forever and there's no artifact or ancient device that can bring them back."

Silence fell between the duo now, the only noise coming from the waterfalls behind them. Aidan wondered how the girl managed to follow him without giving herself away but it hardly mattered to him. In this moment he knew it would have been easy to sneak up on him since his emotions were truly in a flux for the first time since the war against DARC, against Michael and all his plans had actually ended.

"You know, not many people know of ARC's hidden base. Though at this point ARC doesn't exist so I guess we can call it a place of remembering those who laid down their lives in the battle against Michael."

"I'm so sorry for your losses. I mean...I never really met anyone except for a couple members but after fighting alongside you guys for so long..." Astrid started to say, the blonde being cut off as Aidan moved towards the back of the base. He motioned for the girl to follow him, the last remaining member of the organization wanting to show her something.

Once there, silence fell once more as Aidan took in all the graves before him. Though he knew in a few days he would have to return to give Lionel, Derek and the others their proper burial stones. Banette hovered slightly next to him, the Ghost-Type looking on in slight pain as Aidan stacked a few rocks together.

"Astrid, do you think they would want us to mope around for them?"

The girl didn't answer, Aidan knowing full well that it was a hard one to answer. Some may think that the answer would be simple for some, but in truth Aidan knew that his friends wouldn't want him to suffer. And that's why he was here today, to let them know the truth of how it all ended; he wanted to be the one to tell them and bring a close to their tale.

"The answer is 'no'. But sometimes it isn't so simple," Aidan finally stated as Banette stayed before the pile of stones. He wished he could have made something better for Lionel but at this time he didn't have any materials to construct anything more than a few stones. He was hoping Lionel wouldn't mind for the time being. "Some people have to take that pain in and use it to drive them forward. Even if we didn't realize it back then, I think a part of us at ARC were doing that. With each fallen comrade we would mourn them and continue on in life thinking of their sacrifice as we did everything we could to make sure no one else suffered."

"I told Ash that I'll live on for Rocky and yet at that time it felt like an empty promise. I've tried my best and it still hurts," Astrid replied, her eyes having drifted towards the ground. Aidan nodded as he looked at Jack's grave, looking just as it had when they placed it amongst the others. The older man knew that his longtime friend was smiling down on them right now.

"Trust me on this, you can't run from it or try to push those feelings away. It sounds harsh now but just remember that he'll always be there with you in your heart. Those memories you've made with him will always be there and nothing can ever take them away. Because those memories are what we all fought for."

"Now you're starting to sound like Ash in a way," Astrid teased, her Absol now joining them as she ran a hand through its fur. Aidan merely smirked at the comment before tapping his palm against Jack's grave.

"I did spend plenty of years around his dad.

"Speaking of which...Jack, your boy did it," Aidan spoke up, smirking towards the sky as he shook his head. "You can finally rest peacefully with everyone else, buddy cause Michael's plans have finally been stopped. And even if IDEAL weren't the last ones affected by him in some way I know nothing will ever happen to this world you loved so much. Because your son will make sure nothing will ever happen, he's so much like you it's honestly scary. Sometimes it's like I'm watching you at a younger age."

Aidan paused for a moment, him and Banette sharing a stare as the duo thought back to their last battle. Ash truly led them through one of their hardest times, and against a group like IDEAL who had seemed to be one step ahead of them most of the time. They had just wished Lionel and Jack could have seen him in person.

"This next generation...no _current _generation are something else in all honesty. Your boy, Jack, mine, Serena and Clemont. All their friends, rivals or at this point we could just call them one extended family in a sense; they will never let anyone rip this peace away from them and it's cause of that I can say our job is done. You'll probably not believe it guys but now that ARC is no more I'm going to be teaching. Crazy isn't it? I'll be helping him get the next generation ready so I'm a little nervous. Teaching and being on the frontlines couldn't be more opposite."

"Depends on the grade," Astrid replied, the comment causing Aidan to nod in agreement.

"But I just wanted to swing in here and tell you all the news personally. We finally won, guys, so celebrate good tonight but you better save some celebrating when I get up there. Hopefully it won't be for a while though; no offense but I'm not ready to kick the bucket just yet."

Checking his watch, Aidan sighed for a moment as he tapped Jack's grave lightly once more. "I hate having to leave so soon guys, but my son is waiting for me. There's no way that League helicopter has made it to Nova Town yet but I can't afford to miss it on its way back here. I'll come to visit again real soon and when that time comes I'll be sure to bring a real grave for you, Lionel. And for everyone else who gave their lives, you all deserve the recognition for your sacrifices. Talk to you guys later."

"You alright?" Astrid asked, turning to follow the man as Aidan picked his bag up. The man nodded for a moment, pausing to let a sigh escape from his lips.

"I guess. But even if I can't show it on the outside at this point, it still hurts everyday knowing my friends are gone. So please, Astrid, don't hold it in if you don't want to. And make sure you live every day to its fullest from now on, I know what I said before, but do it for you and Rocky.

"Do you want to come back to Nova Town with me? We'll be having a memorial service for Rocky and Merry shortly after I return there..."

Astrid smiled softly before nodding in response; Aidan figured that this would be her first chance to probably morn without worrying about a battle ahead of them. And even if it didn't seem right, it would probably help her. The duo continued on their trek out of the old base, only pausing for Aidan to give one more look at what used to be. They continued along their way through the forest until they finally reached the grassy spot Aidan had started in long ago.

Though to his surprise there actually _was _a helicopter waiting for them, the pilot giving a light wave before he opened his door. "Mr. Aidan, my colleague taking your son and his friends back to Nova Town radioed in that you were going to need an additional pick up. And as a thank you for everything you did for the League I came to bring you out to Nova Town without any wait."

"You've been here since the other one left?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you," Aidan replied as he climbed into the helicopter. Offering a hand to Astrid, the girl took it as she stepped into the seating section of the vehicle. She immediately recalled Absol into its pokeball as the propeller started to spin, the duo feeling it take off without any issues. As they flew across Kalos, the two passengers sat in silence as Aidan wondered how many people would even know about ARC and their fight against Michael and DARC. Especially since so many involved during it had been kept secret from the world. He continued his thought process as a light chuckle came from his mouth; in the end it might be best that they don't learn about this dark period. They should just keep this peace as the main focal point when they pass on their wisdom.

Scenery changed as Aidan stared out the side of the vehicle, Astrid likewise watching their surroundings change while Banette sat quietly next to Aidan. Time felt like it was slowing down, the older man having a bit of worry over how a few people would react to his being there every day. Closing his eyes for a moment, the man fell into a sleep; the exhaustion from everything finally getting to him as his body relaxed for a moment. Images of his friends and their crazy adventures passed through his head, Lionel, Jack...the duo seemingly cheerful as always despite whatever event they stumbled into. They had all fought so hard together, they were more than just friends, they were a family who risked everything for their loved ones. And now he was the last, but he was fine despite missing them because he knew if the situations were reversed he wouldn't want them moping around.

A slight bump tossed Aidan around, the man awakening from his slight slumber to see they had landed in the remains of Nova Town. The town was different from his last visit here but that was thanks to both the League and Aether Foundation employees already working on fixing it up. Though it wasn't anywhere near fixed yet, the town looked better than after the attack from IDEAL. And yet...a somber tone could be felt cast through the town; one look at Astrid having reminded him of why. The sun was now setting, an orange glow being painted across the town as candles lined the streets of the recovering town. Aidan could make out groups of people, all of them feeling the blow that had been cast onto them; lit candles being held in their hands as everyone lined along the roads. The only open path being one that lead to where his son's school had once stood.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Aidan stated, getting out of the vehicle as Astrid followed his lead. Banette muttered silently as it phased into the ground and vanished. Aidan figured the Ghost-Type was just heading there immediately. Though he had wished to swing into the Pokémon Center first, the man agreed with the Ghost-Type and followed the path for the former school. Astrid following right behind as they passed by the mourning crowd. Aidan noticed a few faces from before, children and adults likewise looking on in sadness as the sun finally set and cast darkness onto the town; its only source of light being all the candles.

Reaching the end of the path, Aidan made his way for Banette as he found it with a few familiar faces. The likes of Alpha Squad standing next to Bethany and who Aidan assumed was her daughter.

"I'm surprised you three are here. Didn't the League need you three in another region?" Aidan whispered as Tau nodded in response.

"Correct," the man replied softly, the sound of noise off in the distance alerted the two that the procession had started. "But we agreed it wouldn't be right to miss this. After deliberation with Lance, it was agreed upon that we would be brought here for the procession and then be on our way immediately."

Aidan didn't respond as muffled cries filled his ears, Tau likewise growing silent as the saddened sounds of shoes clasped against the ground. Two caskets being seen off in the distance along with their respective pallbearers as they moved down the line. There were cries of thanks from the children as the parents tried to keep them in line, but even their emotions got the best of them.

Leading the way was none other than Seamus, the boy carrying what Aidan assumed to be Merle's casket as he was assisted by what seemed to be three of his older students. Behind them stood Christopher, the boy being assisted with the duties by other students as well. Aidan overhearing Bethany saying how he was determined to help despite everything he went through. Aidan had heard about the first attack on Nova and admired the boy's determination in this moment, though as the caskets passed he took a moment to glance at Astrid.

The girl seemed to finally release the last of whatever she still had held back, tears forming as her eyes turned red. The trainer immediately wiping at them as Aidan looked around; there was no need to hold back, his own eyes forming a few tears as the procession reached its conclusion. The caskets being let down slowly into the ground as Seamus and Christopher moved towards a stand. Bethany likewise joined them with her daughter, though amongst it all Aidan hadn't noticed Alpha Squad already move out.

His son's voice cracked at first, the boy taking a moment to try and compose himself before he wiped at his eyes. Pausing, the boy locked eyes with Aidan as the older man nodded his approval. Taking a deep breath, Seamus began to speak and in that moment he knew that this world was in the best hands it could be in. The way his son told stories of Rocky and Merle, of both their struggles and sacrifices while keeping the crowd from growing too distressed showed his growth. It showed Aidan that between his son and Jack's , he could finally be at peace.

* * *

**Well, that brings an end to it. Kind of short I think, not really sure how long a one-shot is supposed to be if I'm honest. But hopefully you all liked it. Either way, just go read the actual Ancien series because it's something else!**

**Thank you to Epicocity for not only allowing me to write a one-shot in your series' universe but for also creating the entire Ancienverse.**


End file.
